Construire son avenir
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Nous savons tous ce qui se passe après le dernier tome grâce à l'épilogue, mais pleins de choses se passent entre-temps. Voici ma version de ce que deviennent nos héros ! / Romance / Humour / Drame...
1. Après la bataille

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Ma toute première fiction, a été une fic sur Harry Potter, que je me décide à reprendre, à corriger et à réaménager comme il faut !**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS, afin de suivre l'actualité et l'avancée de mes histoires !**

* * *

**Un monde sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous y croyiez ? Et bien oui ! Harry et ses amis ont réussis à mettre fin à la menace qui planait sur le monde des sorciers. La dernière bataille a eu lieu à Poudlard, avec : d'un côté l'armée de Voldemort et de l'autre, celle de Dumbledore. Ce fut une bataille épique qui avait coûté de nombreuses vies, dont plusieurs élèves de l'école.**

**Le lendemain de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours dans le bureau du Directeur. Ils étaient exténués mais trop heureux pour dormir.**

« On va enfin avoir une vie normale. » s'exclama Ron.

« Peut-être mais, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. » fit remarquer Harry.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ginny !**

« Oh, désolé. Je voulais te parler Harry mais t'es occupé. On se verra plus tard ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Hermione et Ron se fixèrent et pensèrent la même chose. Il était grand temps que ces deux-la se remettaient ensemble !**

« Attends Ginny, de toute façon on allait partir avec Hermione. » dit Ron.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui vous, avez pleins de trucs à vous dire tous les deux. » dit Hermione en se levant.

**Ron prit Hermione par la main et ils sortirent du bureau. Ginny s'avança un peu vers Harry et celui-ci demanda :**

« Est-ce que ça va Ginny ? »

« Ouais ça va. » répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, en la fixant tout aussi intensément qu'elle.

« Euh, ouais. » hésita-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Harry.

« Je voulais savoir si, euh, si tu avais assisté à toute la bataille dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-elle en bégayant légèrement.

« Oui, j'ai tout vu. Ta mère est plutôt coriace. J'étais impressionné. » répondit Harry.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » soupira-t-elle.

**Ce n'était pas vraiment des exploits de sa mère – qui avait tué Bellatrix – dont voulait parler Ginny, mais Harry la devança et lui dit :**

« J'ai eu peur pour toi. Quand tu t'es battu contre Bellatrix et que tu as failli y rester. Je me suis dis que si le sort t'avais atteint, je ne te reverrai plus jamais. »

**Il s'approcha de Ginny, dont le cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite que la normale.**

« Je t'aime toujours Ginny ! »

**Ginny se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.**

« Oh Harry ! »

**Ils s'enlacèrent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. **

« Je t'aime aussi Harry ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Ses larmes se tarirent et elle se mit fin à leur étreinte pour l'embrasser comme s'il était sur le point de partir loin d'elle, et Harry lui rendu son baiser avec plus de ferveur.**

**Dans la Grande Salle, Molly Weasley cherchait Ginny quand elle aperçut Ron et Hermione.**

« Ah Ron ! Tu as vu ta sœur ? » demanda Molly.

« Elle est avec Harry. » répondit Ron.

« Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant leurs mains entrelacées.

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit Hermione.

**Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, mais Mrs Weasley comprit aussitôt que les deux adolescents avaient finis par s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.**

**Deux jours plus tard, Harry était au Terrier car le lendemain, il y avait les enterrements de Fred, Tonks et Lupin à Godric's Hollow, l'endroit où les parents d'Harry sont enterrés. George apparut au Terrier en compagnie d'Angelina, sa petite amie.**

« Maman, tu te rappelles d'Angelina Johnson ? » demanda George.

« Oui bien sûr. Bonjour Angelina. » la salua Molly.

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Toutes mes condoléances. J'ai de la peine pour Fred. Je l'aimais beaucoup. » dit Angelina.

« Merci. » dit Molly, très émue.

« Salut Harry, salut Ron. » salua Angelina.

« Salut Angelina. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. » remarqua George.

« On attend Hermione et Ginny. » expliqua Harry.

« Ok! »

**Soudain, ils entendirent un grand fracas dans le jardin. Ils sortirent tous en même temps et virent Hermione et Ginny par terre.**

« Ginny faudra revoir l'atterrissage. Ouïe ! » se plaignit Hermione.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Ginny.

**Ron et Harry les aidèrent à se relever.**

« Rien de cassé Hermione ? » demanda Ron.

« Non ça va. » répondit-elle.

« Et toi Ginny ? » fit Harry.

« Ça va, je n'ai rien. » dit cette dernière.

**Ron aida Hermione à monter ses valises dans sa chambre. A peine Ron eut-il fermé la porte, qu'Hermione l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.**

« Je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai eu droit à un tel baiser ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Tu m'as manqué. » avoua-t-elle.

**Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes.**

« Ta mère tiens le coup on dirait, non ? » questionna Hermione.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas pleurer devant Ginny et moi, mais on l'entend pleurer la nuit. » expliqua Ron.

« Et ton père ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il essaye d'aider ma mère du mieux qu'il peut mais, ce n'est pas facile. » répondit Ron.

« Je veux bien te croire ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quand Ginny entra dans la chambre sans frapper.**

« Ron, maman vous attends pour manger. » annonça-t-elle.

**Elle les aperçut sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre**

« Oh pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? » s'emporta Ron.

**Elle sortit de la chambre confuse, et Hermione se mit de rire.**

**Le soir venu, tout le monde dormait en couple. Hermione avec Ron, Ginny avec Harry qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des bisous, et Angelina avec George.**

**Dans sa chambre, George n'arrivait pas à dormir.**

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne dors pas ? » demanda Angelina.

« Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » dit-il durement.

« Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question. » fit-elle, vexée.

**Elle sortit du lit et alla prêt de la fenêtre. George la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas remis de la mort de Fred et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Tu n'y es pour rien. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens je te jure. Et ça m'énerve que tu ne te confies pas à moi. Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Et tu as raison. » affirma-t-il.

**Il la fit pivoter face à lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour tenter de la calmer.**

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Hum, ça dépend. Est-ce que t'as l'intention de m'ignorer toute la nuit ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non, c'est promis. » promit-il.

**Il la ramena au lit et ils passèrent une nuit à se réconforter dans une étreinte passionnée.**

**Le lendemain, une foule incalculable de sorciers et de moldus connaissant l'existence de la magie était réuni à Godric's Hollow. Il y a avait la famille Weasley au complet, ainsi que Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, la mère de Nymphadora avec le petit Teddy, certains professeurs de Poudlard, certains Aurors et d'autres élèves de l'école. Tout le monde pleurait en silence. Lorsque la cérémonie, longue fut-elle, se termina, ce ne fut que condoléances à chacun.**

**Au Terrier, une petite réception avait été organisée pour célébrer la mémoire de Georges, Tonks et Lupin. George gardait la tête haute et accepta les nombreuses condoléances sur la perte de son jumeau, mais les larmes furent dures à dissimuler. **

**Ron, lui, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. C'était tellement dur d'avoir dit adieu à son frère, qu'il avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre. Hermione l'avait vu quitter le jardin en toute hâte, et, posant son verre de jus de citrouille sur une table, près de laquelle Harry et Ginny restaient enlacés, elle entra dans la maison et monta retrouver Ron.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit allongé sur le lit, en train de pleurer. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurer ainsi. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle le regarda un moment en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte quand Ron l'appela.**

« Hermione ? » appela Ron.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Tu peux rester s'il te plaît ? » sanglota-t-il.

**Elle referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Ron approcha et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite amie. Elle lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron s'endormit et Hermione continua de passer la main dans ses cheveux roux. Tout en le contemplant, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu attendre sept longues années pour s'apercevoir qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.**

**Lorsque la journée fut terminée, lorsque tout fut nettoyé, chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura, pour une dernière fois, les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus !**


	2. Les prémices de l'amour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire part de vos avis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quelques jours après les funérailles, Hermione et Harry passèrent plusieurs jours au Terrier avec les Weasley, qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille. **

**Harry passait tout son temps avec Ginny car il voulait rattraper tout le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble. **

**Ron et Hermione passèrent leur temps à se promener main dans la main en se donnant des petits bisous ici et là. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux. **

**Hermione interrompit ce moment de bonheur entre eux pour lui avouer quelque chose que personne, à part Ginny et elle ne savait. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage :**

« Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute. Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? » demanda-t-il en arrêtant de marcher à son tour.

« Non, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir tous les jours cette année. » commença-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et bien, toi tu vas reprendre le magasin avec George. » poursuivit-elle.

« Oui, mais toi ? » la pressa-t-il.

« J'ai décidé de repartir à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année. J'en ai parlé avec le professeur McGonagall et elle est d'accord. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine Ron, je suis bien avec toi mais, j'ai besoin de terminer mes études. » expliqua-t-elle, inquiète, appréhendant sa réaction.

**Ron, rassuré que ce n'était que _ça_, prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron mit fin au baiser, juste le temps de dire à la jeune fille :**

« Je comprends que tu veuilles terminer tes études, et pour tout te dire, je m'en doutais un peu, mais on pourra se voir, puisqu'il y aura des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et les vacances passeront vite ! »

« T'as intérêt à m'écrire, ou bien je te jure que je te le ferais payer ! » le prévint-elle. « Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, hors de question que tu te défiles ! »

« Oui Mademoiselle, je t'écrirais chaque jour, tu as ma parole ! » lui promit-il.

« Et je veillerais à ce que tu la tiennes ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il lui sourit, puis, captura ses lèvres tendrement. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et Ron entoura sa fine taille de ses mains, mais la jeune fille stoppa le baiser, au grand étonnement de Ron.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dernière mise en garde, n'en profite pas pour faire n'importe quoi ! » dit-elle.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

**Hermione éclata de rire, et Ron la serra contre lui. Il inspira le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau, et à son tour, Hermione resserra son étreinte sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.**

**Pendant ce temps dans leur chambre, dans le noir le plus total, Harry n'arrêtait pas de chatouiller Ginny, qui fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour se débattre, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Ils avaient passés une heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre à somnoler, mais Ginny avait… titiller les ardeurs d'Harry, et à présent il se vengeait.**

« Ha-rr-rryy-… arr-êtes… » s'éclaffa Ginny.

« Euh… » fit-il mine de réfléchir. « Non ! »

**Et il continua de la chatouiller, la faisant rire de plus belle. Dans l'action du moment, Ginny se retrouva allongée sous Harry, qui finit par la laisser respirer et stoppa sa torture. Ginny agrippa la chemise d'Harry et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Le jeune sorcier se laissa griser par ce baiser, et il ne résista pas lorsque sa petite amie crocheta ses jambes autour de ses hanches.**

« Harry… hum… tu crois… qu'on peut… ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« J'en sais rien… » répondit-il en faisant dévier sa bouche sur son cou.

« T'en as envie ? » lui demanda-t-elle, fermant les yeux sous cette agréable sensation.

**Harry revint à la bouche de Ginny et, après lui avoir volé un doux baiser, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui demanda à son tour :**

« J'en ai très envie ! » répondit-il. « Mais est-ce que tu te sens prête ? »

« Je t'aime Harry, et je sais que je passerais ma vie avec toi, alors oui, je suis prête ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

**Doucement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les mains de Ginny déboutonnèrent, tremblantes, la chemise d'Harry. Elle réussit tout de même à contrôler ses tremblements et elle le débarrassa de sa chemise. Harry se releva, et prit quelque chose dans un de ses sacs. Il en sortit un préservatif, que les parents d'Hermione avaient donné à leur fille en guise de prévention depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami, et gênée, Hermione en avait refilé à Harry.**

**Ginny enleva elle-même son t-shirt, et s'engouffra un peu plus dans le lit. Elle ôta ensuite son pantalon, sans oser regarder Harry défaire le sien. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait si peu vêtue avec un garçon, mais elle aimait Harry, et elle le savait être l'homme de sa vie.**

**Harry reprit sa place dans le lit de Ginny, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ginny savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Le corps d'Harry sur le sien la rassurait, l'apaisait. Elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il lui ôta son soutien-gorge. Tous les gestes d'Harry étaient doux, et il ne montrait aucune impatience. A croire qu'il voulait faire de cette première fois un moment magique. Elle rougit comme une tomate lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, mais, une fois qu'Harry eut mis la protection qui empêcherait tout incident, ou accident, tout fut différent dans la tête et le cœur de Ginny.**

**Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait le corps, Ginny ne recula pas et laissa Harry prendre soin d'elle dans cette étreinte. Il l'embrassait tendrement, pendant que leurs corps se modelaient l'un à l'autre.**

**Personne ne sut ce qui se passait en cet instant entre les deux amants, mais Molly Weasley n'était pas dupe. Elle su, lorsqu'elle revit sa fille au dîner, que quelque chose avait changé, mais elle avait confiance en Harry, et en sa petite fille. Elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête ! Après tout, elle aura bientôt dix-sept ans !**


	3. L'anniversaire de Ginny

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Ouf, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**En ce matin du onze août, Ginny se réveilla, seule dans sa chambre car Harry était parti très tôt chez les Dursley récupérer toutes ses affaires. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'elle venait, en ce jour même, d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à effectuer à Poudlard. Elle était impatiente, mais elle savait aussi que cette année serait plus amusante, et sans danger, pour la première fois.**

**S'habillant d'un simple jean et d'une tunique, elle fila dans la salle de bain, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les dents et descendit à la cuisine quand son estomac se manifesta. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de ne trouver qu'Hermione.**

« Où sont ma mère et les autres ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ils sont allés faire des courses. » répondit Hermione.

« Et en quel honneur ? » tenta Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne me la pas dit. » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

**Ginny se demanda alors si elle était encore endormit car Hermione ne lui a pas souhaité son anniversaire. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en silence, sans dire un mot, puis, après avoir nettoyé son coin, sortit de la maison et marcha pendant plus d'une heure. Quand elle s'arrêta de marcher, elle se retrouva un arbre où, quelques jours plus tôt lors d'une balade en amoureux, Harry avait gravé leurs initiales dans l'écorce.**

**Pendant ce temps au Terrier, les Weasley ainsi que Harry arrivèrent, les bras chargés de sacs de provisions.**

« Où est Ginny? » demanda Molly.

« Elle est partit se balader. » répondit Hermione.

« Y a longtemps ? » demanda Ron.

« Environs une demi-heure ! » dit Hermione.

« Dépêchons-nous de tout préparer avant son retour. » les pressa Mr Weasley.

**Tout le monde se mît au travail avant le retour de Ginny. Mrs Weasley proposa à Harry d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille et de la ramener dans une demi-heure. Harry ne se fit pas prier car il mourait d'envie de la voir et de la serrer contre lui. **

**Il savait où il la trouverait, alors il transplana jusqu'à leur endroit. Il réapparut à seulement deux mètres derrière elle. S'approchant de sa bien-aimée, il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou, dégagé de tous cheveux, rameutés en une queue de cheval.**

« Bonjour ma chérie. » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**Malgré que sa présence lui fasse du bien, Ginny ne répondit pas, et fit tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer, mais Harry remarqua son trouble. Il détestait faire semblant !**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » mentit-elle.

« Allez viens, on va rentrer ! » dit-il sans faire attention à son mensonge. « Tu veux qu'on marche ? »

**Elle se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement. Harry la prit par la main et ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer au Terrier. **

**Hermione, qui faisait le guet, les vit arriver, et elle rentra vite dans la maison.**

« Ils arrivent. » annonça-t-elle.

**Tout le monde se cacha en attendant que Ginny entre. Lorsqu'elle eu franchit le seuil de la maison, tout le monde s'écria :**

« SUPRIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

**Ginny sursauta, lâchant un petit cri de surprise, et mit une main sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Harry riait doucement. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits, et un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de sa conscience, et son cœur rebattit de nouveau normalement. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère.**

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ? » demanda Mr Weasley.

« J'y ai cru ce matin en me levant. » répondit Ginny.

**Tout le monde souhaita à Ginny un bon anniversaire, et ils passèrent à table, mangeant un fabuleux repas cuisinait par Molly, assisté d'Hermione.**

**Après le repas, ce fut l'heure du gâteau et Ginny eut un léger gargouillis devant tout ce chocolat. Elle souffla ses bougies, et Harry l'embrassa tendrement, et sans gêne, devant tout le monde, provocant des sifflements de la part des présents. **

**En ouvrant ses cadeaux, Ginny sautillait sur place à chaque paquet ouvert : une très belle robe noire offerte par ses parents, des accessoires de filles offerts par Hermione, Fleur et Angelina, un collier aux couleurs de Gryffondor par Luna et Neville, une belle casquette de fille par ses frères. Elle ouvrit le cadeau d'Harry en dernier. Elle fut très surprise en ouvrant le paquet. Il y avait un magnifique bracelet en argent avec comme inscription _« Forever »_. Ginny essaya de ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde alors elle se retourna vers Harry pour le remercier, mais dans sa tête, elle le remercierait d'une autre manière lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.**

« Merci Harry, c'est très joli. Merci à tous. » remercia-t-elle.

**Elle passa le reste de la journée avec ses amis à discuter et à rire. Elle avait très envie de se retrouver seule avec Harry, mais préféra attendre le soir. **

**Bill et Fleur se levèrent pour annoncer une nouvelle à la famille.**

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, Fleur et moi on a quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. » dit Bill.

« Et bien allez-y, ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps. » le pressa George.

« Je suis enceinte. » avoua Fleur.

**Tout le monde poussèrent des cris de joies et félicitèrent les futurs parents. Fleur pleurait de joie à l'idée d'être mère et Molly la prit dans ses bras. **

« Allez, levons nos verres. A Ginny, qui fête ses dix-sept ans et effectuera sa dernière année à Poudlard pour entrer dans la vraie vie. A Ginny ! » déclara Arthur.

« A GINNY ! »

« Et enfin, à Bill et Fleur, qui grâce à eux, la famille Weasley va bientôt s'agrandir. » termina Arthur.

**Tout le monde ria et leva son verre en leur honneur. Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, un verre à la main.**

« Félicitations, tu vas être tonton. » rit Harry.

« Et ouais. » sourit Ron. « Santé ! »

**Ils burent une gorgée de jus de citrouille, lorsque leurs petites copines respectives vinrent les rejoindre. Hermione se blottit contre Ron, tandis que Ginny s'approcha de Harry en lui murmurant quelque chose que personne d'autres ne devait entendre :**

« Merci pour le bracelet. Je te remercierai mieux tout à l'heure. »

**Harry sourit à cette idée et Ginny déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.**

**Le soir venu, Ginny monta dans sa chambre pour essayer la robe que ses parents lui avaient offerte. Elle en profita d'abord pour ranger tous ses cadeaux reçus, puis, elle enfila la robe. Elle était sublime dedans. Noire, sans bretelles et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et était un peu fendu sur le côté. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était subjugué.**

« Whoaw ! Est-ce que je suis dans la chambre de ma petite amie ? Je me demande où elle est passée ? » questionna-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Arrête. Je voulais juste l'essayer mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais plutôt l'enlever. » dit-elle.

**Harry ferma la porte à clé et alla vers elle :**

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

**Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Il commença à défaire la fermeture derrière la robe et fit dévier sa bouche dans son cou. Ginny frissonna de désir.**

« Harry... » susurra-t-elle.

**Elle glissa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry et le caressa tout en le lui enlevant. Au fur et à mesure, chacun déshabilla l'autre. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Harry la prit par les hanches et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il la transporta jusqu'au lit, où il les allongea. Ginny s'empara de sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit à côté de celle d'Harry, puis, incanta un sort pour les isoler des autres pièces. Harry lui embrassa les joues, le nez, le front, le menton puis les lèvres, la faisant sourire, avant de se fondre en elle et que leur corps ne fassent plus qu'un.**

**Yep, c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie ! Pensa Ginny !**


	4. Peur profonde

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit com pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

**Le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée pour tout sorcier à Poudlard, arriva très vite. Ginny et Hermione étaient à la gare, devant le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron et Harry. **

**Ils se firent leurs **_**« adieux », **_**et les filles montèrent dans le train. Elles se trouvèrent un compartiment libre, et elles furent rejointes par Luna et Neville.**

**Le soir venu, à Poudlard, il y avait eu la répartition des élèves et le discours du professeur McGonagall, qui prit temporairement la place de Rogue en tant que Directrice, le temps qu'un nouveau Directeur soit nommé, puis, le fabuleux banquet préparait avec soins par les elfes fut servit.**

**Plusieurs semaines passèrent. En dernière années toutes les deux, les deux jeunes filles croulaient sous les devoirs… mais Ginny était la plus heureuse car Harry avait été débauché par le Professeur McGonagall afin qu'il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les deux amoureux se retrouvaient dans le bureau d'Harry après les cours pour passer quelques moments seuls. La directrice fit semblant de ne pas voir ce qui se passait…**

**Hermione, quant à elle, passait tout son temps à étudier ou à écrire à Ron, qui travaillait avec George dans sa boutique de Farces & Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il répondait à chacune de ses lettres. Il lui manquait beaucoup, et elle attendait les vacances de Noël avec impatience pour enfin être avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Bien sûr il y avait la future sortie à Pré-au-Lard, où il lui avait dit, dans sa dernière lettre, qu'il l'attendrait avec impatience…**

**Assise dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de dernière année, elle lisait un bouquin, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle lisait, quand Ginny entra dans la chambre.**

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda cette dernière, en voyant l'air triste de sa belle-sœur.

**Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.**

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, ça va. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ron te manque, n'est ce pas ? » questionna Ginny.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » acquiesça Hermione..

« Sois patiente, tu le verras bientôt. » lui assura Ginny. « La sortie à Pré-au-Lard approche ! »

« Je sais mais, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur d'être loin de lui ! » dit Hermione.

« Je sais ! » dit Ginny, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Toi tu vois Harry tous les jours, et on sait bien toutes les deux que vous ne passez pas vos heures de visites à parler des cours ! » la taquina Hermione.

« Ah là, tu marques un point ! » sourit Ginny.

**Hermione se mit à rire, puis, elle ferma son livre et le posa sur le lit. Ginny changea de position et s'installa juste à côté de sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.**

« C'est quoi ton livre ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oh euh, je sais plus, je ne suivais pas trop en fait… » répondit Hermione.

« Oh ho, pour que tu ne sois pas concentrée sur un livre, c'est que tu dois être vraiment mal… » s'inquiéta Ginny.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure mais, je pense à Ron sans arrêt, sauf quand je suis en cours ou en train de faire un devoir important… » dit Hermione.

« Tu es amoureuse ! » chantonna Ginny.

« Ouais ! » soupira Hermione.

**Elle sourit…**

« Tu l'as dis à mon frère ? » voulut savoir Ginny.

« Non, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponse… » répondit Hermione.

« Tu as peur de ne pas avoir de réponse, ou bien de ce qui risque de se passer après ? » demanda Ginny.

« Les deux ! » avoua Hermione.

« Question : est-ce que t'as envie d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Traduction : est-ce que t'as envie de faire l'amour avec lui ? » questionna Ginny.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de traduction, je te remercie… » s'amusa Hermione. « Et oui, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec ton frère parce que je sais que c'est avec lui que je veux passer ma vie ! »

**Elle prit une bouffée d'air afin de respirer après cette longue tirade, qui amusa Ginny. Cette dernière avait toujours espéré que son frère et sa meilleure amie se mettent ensemble, et, maintenant que c'était fait depuis la fin de la guerre…**

« Donc, de quoi as-tu peur exactement ? » demanda Ginny.

« Qu'il n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin avec moi, ou bien qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour moi, peut-être les deux… » répondit Hermione.

**Ginny fit mine de réfléchir, puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, Hermione se prit une claque légèrement forte derrière la tête.**

« Hey, t'es dingue ça fait mal ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Tant mieux, comme ça tu auras de nouveau le cerveau en place ! » répliqua Ginny.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me donner une claque ! » se plaignit Hermione.

« Hermy, pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi, tu es vraiment stupide ! » lui dit Ginny.

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ron t'aime depuis le premier jour où il t'a vu, ensuite, c'est un mec, et tous les mecs pensent au sexe, alors si tu crois que mon frère, qui tuerait pour toi, n'a pas envie de te faire l'amour, c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! » claqua Ginny.

**Les mots de Ginny percutèrent du cerveau d'Hermione. Elle marquait un point en disant que les garçons pensaient au sexe, mais, elle douta quand elle lui dit que Ron l'aimait depuis le premier jour. Non, pas leur première rencontre dans le train, elle avait été… un peu méchante avec lui, voire rabaissante…**

« D'accord, je veux bien te croire sur un point, mais… »

« Y a pas de mais ! » la coupa Ginny. « Tu aimes mon frère, il est carrément raide dingue de toi, alors quand vous vous verrez à Pré-au-Lard, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens, et pendant les vacances, tu passes à l'acte ! »

« T'es en train de me donner un ordre, ou je rêve ? » s'amusa Hermione.

« Absolument, et t'as bien besoin de te lâcher, crois-moi ! » lui assura Ginny.

**Elles éclatèrent de rire, et, quand il fut l'heure d'aller dîner, elles descendirent bras dessus bras dessous dans la Grande Salle.**

**La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva la veille d'Halloween. Elles allèrent à la boutique Honeydukes, où elles firent le plein de confiserie, profitant que c'était la veille d'Halloween, puis, Hermione délaissa son amie, qui avait rendez-vous avec Harry.**

**Hermione retrouva Ron à la Cabane Hurlante. Pas très romantique comme endroit, mais elle voulait être seule avec lui…**

« RON ! » appela-t-elle.

**Il se retourna, et elle se mit à courir à lui. Il la rattrapa au moment même où elle se jetait dans ses bras, et il l'étreignit avec une telle force, qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Quand il la libéra, enfin, sans enlever ses bras de sa taille, il prit le temps de regarder son visage, qu'il n'avait vu qu'en rêve ces dernières semaines…**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Dire qu'il fut sous le choc était un doux euphémisme… Wow, quel aveu…**

**Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit comme ça ?**

« Euh, Ron ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione ! » répondit-il.

**A ces mots, elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était mit à faire un triple salto arrière dans sa poitrine. Il battait tellement fort, qu'elle avait peur qu'il éclate. Elle embrassa Ron, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir quand il lui rendit son baiser.**

**Assis l'un contre l'autre, sous un chêne, ils partagèrent les bonbons qu'elle avait acheté.**

« Tu avais l'air soulagé, quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aussi ! » lui fit remarquer Ron.

« Ah, t'as remarqué ? » marmonna-t-elle en croquant dans une sucrerie.

« Tu doutais de mes sentiments pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu… » répondit-elle, avant de passer ses jambes par-dessus celles du garçon. « Mais ne t'en fais, ta sœur c'est fait une joie de me remettre les idées en place, en me donnant une claque derrière la tête ! »

« Elle a fait quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça remonte à deux semaines, je ne sens plus rien ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Elle lui sourit, et Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant qu'ils ne se blottissent davantage l'un contre l'autre, attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour Hermione de retrouver Ginny pour rentrer à Poudlard.**


	5. Passer un cap

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Et voilà, bonne lecture à vous et désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, j'ai eu du mal à le réécrire ce chapitre !

* * *

**Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent très rapidement. **

**_« Enfin »_ se disait Hermione. Ce matin-là, avec Ginny, elles se levèrent plus tôt que les autres filles afin d'être prête plus tôt. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, elles allèrent jusqu'au Poudlard Express, chargées de leurs valises. Une fois que le train s'ébranla jusqu'à King Cross, elles furent toutes les deux encore plus impatiente d'être auprès de leurs proches… Hermione pensa à Ron durant tout le temps que durait le trajet. Plus que quelques heures avant de se retrouver dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, de l'embrasser… **

**La nuit était tombée lorsque Ron et Harry arrivèrent à la gare. Ils étaient arrivés dix minutes avant l'arrivée du train. Harry ne pu que sourire devant l'impatience de son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pu voir Hermione que durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Ron remarqua le sourire moqueur de son ami.**

« La ferme ! » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« J'ai rien dis ! » se défendit Harry.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule s'il te plaît ! » dit Ron.

« Si tu voyais ta tête aussi ! » pouffa Harry.

« Comme si t'étais pas impatient de voir Ginny ! » répliqua Ron.

« Ta sœur je la vois tous les jours à l'école ! » lui rappela Harry.

« Alors arrête de te moquer de moi ! » dit Ron.

« D'accord, j'arrête ! » dit Harry.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi ! » marmonna Ron.

**Harry l'entendit et étouffa un rire.**

**Le train arriva enfin, et, quand il s'arrêta à quai, Ron leva la tête et chercha Hermione des yeux. Il tapa du pied devant l'attente, quand enfin, il la vit. Elle était emmitouflée dans un manteau marron, les joues rouges mordues par le froid, et les cheveux, d'après ce qu'il pu voir avec la distance, étaient raidies et en bataille à quelques endroits, la rendant encore plus jolie.**

**Hermione tira ses deux valises, suivit de Ginny, derrière elle. Le quai du King Cross débordant d'élèves et de parents, les deux sorcières marchèrent sans se presser, surtout pour ne pas se perdre. Une fois devant les garçons, Hermione lâcha ses valises et se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. **

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

_**Au Terrier !**_

**Fatiguées du voyage en train, Hermione et Ginny avaient laissé échapper un bâillement qui avait fait réagir Mrs Weasley. Elle leur avait ordonné d'aller immédiatement se mettre au lit, ce qu'elles firent. Après un passage express par la salle de bain, Ginny alla dans sa chambre, et Hermione grimpa d'un étage pour atteindre la chambre de Ron. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, et elle se rendit compte que la fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte. Elle se dépêcha de fermer les volets et de verrouiller la fenêtre. Elle se frotta les mains, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.**

_« Et alors Miss Granger, on va se coucher sans moi ? » fit la voix moqueuse de Ron._

« Désolé ! » dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

**Il l'embrassa aussitôt, prenant Hermione par surprise, qui se détendit à chaque secondes avant d'approfondir le baiser. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque, ses doigts fourragèrent dans ses cheveux et son corps se colla instinctivement au sien, et le besoin d'air se fit sentir.**

« Wow ! » souffla la jeune fille.

« Tu y es habitué pourtant ! » dit Ron.

« Ouais mais, on ne se voit pas comme je le souhaiterais ! » lui dit-elle.

« Encore quelques mois à tenir, et on sera collé l'un à l'autre, tu peux me faire confiance ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et, collés de quelle façon ? » demanda-t-elle en se _collant _contre lui.

**Il sourit, et murmura :**

« Comme ça ! »

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Hermione se laissa emporter par ce doux baiser, mais les mains de Ron, qui se frayaient un chemin sous son pull – trop fin pour le froid mordant de l'hiver – la faisait revenir quelques semaines en arrière… et aux paroles de Ginny, qui résonnèrent dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement sourd : **

_« Ron t'aime depuis le premier jour où il t'a vu, ensuite, c'est un mec, et tous les mecs pensent au sexe, alors si tu crois que mon frère, qui tuerait pour toi, n'a pas envie de te faire l'amour, c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! »_

**Et elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir douté… **

**A son grand étonnement, Ron enleva ses mains de son pull et mit fin au baiser.**

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, et ensuite, je serai tout à toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Fais vite ! » lui dit-elle avant de lui volet un baiser.

**Quand il sortit de la chambre, Ron alla dans la salle de bain et fit sa toilette du soir : brossage de dents etc.… Mais, en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, Ron ne cessa de se dire qu'il allait trop vite avec sa petite amie. Ne pas la voir pendant toutes ces semaines, en dehors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, était une vraie torture. Chaque jour il répondait à ses lettres, et chaque jour il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle hantait ses rêves, comme chaque jour depuis huit ans, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il pensait à elle avec plus de passion… Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir se retenir de laisser l'adolescent de dix-huit qu'il était, et ses hormones en furies, prendre le pas sur ses gestes ? Il ne pouvait pas la brusquer, il ne le voulait pas, mais c'était frustrant…**

**De son côté, Hermione avait changé ses habits et portait désormais son pyjama, composé d'un pantalon gris et d'un t-shirt. Elle avait également enlevé son soutien-gorge, puis, s'était glissé sous la couverture et s'y emmitoufla, attendant le retour de Ron pour se blottir contre lui. Elle ne savait pas si ce soir était le bon soir pour faire l'amour avec lui… Elle grimaça en se rappelant que la demeure n'était pas déserte, et donc elle décida que finalement, elle ne ferait pas l'amour avec Ron, pas ce soir-là en tout cas. Enfin, tout dépendrait de ce qui se passerait lorsque Ron reviendrait dans la chambre.**

**Ron revint dans la chambre et trouva Hermione dans le lit, déjà couché mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle lui tournait le dos alors il en profita pour mettre un jogging et un débardeur, avant d'aller lui-même s'engouffrer sous la couverture, après avoir éteint la lumière. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, Hermione se retourna et se blottit contre lui, laissant sa main caresser son torse, et laissant la main de Ron caresser ses hanches. **

**Mais les caresses les empêchaient l'un comme l'autre de trouver le sommeil…**

**Très vite, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et Ron roula pour être au-dessus d'Hermione, qui lui enleva son débardeur. Ron, qui fut surpris par cette soudaine spontanéité, la laissa tout de même enlever son vêtement.**

« Hermione, ne crois pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire mais, on n'a pas de protection et, je ne vais pas aller voir Harry maintenant ! » exposa Ron.

« Si moi je te disais que j'ai ce qu'il faut et que je suis prête à passer le cap ? » souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je te dirais que je serai plus qu'heureux de vous faire l'amour, Hermione Granger ! » répondit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime Hermione, et je t'aimerais toute ma vie ! » répondit-il.

**Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, Ron parcouru le corps de sa petite amie de ses mains, caressant chaque courbes, au travers de ses vêtements, qui étaient à sa portée. La jeune fille avait chaud, très chaud. Chaque caresse de Ron était brûlante. La rendait brûlante. Elle l'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de sortir du lit, de prendre un préservatif dans son sac, et de retourner au lit.**

**Elle n'eut aucun problème à laisser Ron lui enlever, avec une tendresse incroyable, son pantalon de pyjama, mais, quand vint le tour de lui ôter son débardeur, elle se crispa, car elle se retrouverait sans barrière face à Ron. Même si elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces, se retrouver nue devant lui pour la première fois était… gênant !**

**Ron aperçut la gêne dans le regard d'Hermione, alors il lui dit :**

« Tu veux le garder ? »

« J'en sais rien je, je crois que j'ai peur de pas être comme tu l'imaginais ! » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Hermione, tu es parfaite. _Je_ te trouve parfaite, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de ce que je pourrais penser. Tu n'as pas à être gêné, pas devant moi ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Hermione lui caressa la joue, puis, l'embrassa. Le baiser s'intensifia, mais Ron fut toujours et encore doux dans ses caresses. Hermione voulait sentir encore plus ses mains sur sa peau, alors elle mit fin au baiser, se redressa légèrement et enleva son débardeur elle-même. Mais, lorsque sa poitrine fut mise à nue, elle n'osa pas regarder Ron, qui lui, contempla la perfection de cette fille. Non, de cette femme… Le garçon la força, sans geste brusque, à le regarder, portant donc sa main à sa joue pour l'inciter à croiser son regard. Il lui sourit tendrement puis, lui vola un doux baiser. Hermione sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Le regard de Ron était plein d'amour, rassurant, et intense. **

**Ils finirent par se débarrasser de leurs derniers remparts : leurs sous-vêtements ! Hermione se rallongea, sans s'empêcher de tirer la couverture sur elle, ce qui fit rire Ron, qui mit le préservatif avant de se rallonger sous les couvertures. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils se laissèrent tout deux guider par leur instinct et leur désir commun. Petit à petit, à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, Hermione en oublia sa gêne et se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de Ron.**

**Cependant, elle se crispa davantage en sentant Ron entrer en elle, malgré toute la douceur qu'il mettait. La douleur était insupportable, mais Hermione était bien décidée à perdre son innocence ce soir même.**

…

**En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione ressentit un lancement au niveau de son bas ventre, et les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron pour la toute première fois. Elle sentit des doigts lui effleurer l'épaule… suivit d'une bouche qui se posa sur sa peau nue…**

« Bonjour ! » dit Ron.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle dans un soupir de bonheur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont passées sous un rouleau compresseur ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit-il en la rejoignant tout de même dans son hilarité.

« C'est rien ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Il faut bien passer par-là la première fois ! »

« Je sais bien, mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne souffres pas autant ! » lui dit-il en glissant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

« Ça ira mieux les autre fois ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer ce soir ! »

**Il étouffa un rire, que partagea Hermione.**

**Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après être passé chacun leur tour sous la douche, après avoir bien déjeuné, Hermione suivit Ginny dans sa chambre pour papoter entre filles, et Ron, après s'être bien couvert, sortit de chez lui avec Harry…**

_**Chambre de Ginny !**_

**Assise toutes les deux sur le lit, en tailleur pour Ginny et les jambes le long du lit pour Hermione, les deux amies échangèrent donc les derniers _« potins » _de leur couple.**

« Alors, vous l'avez fait ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui ! » répondit Hermione.

**Ginny tapa dans ses mains plusieurs fois, tout en contenant sa _'joie' _!**

« Bon ! » dit-elle en se calmant. « J'imagine que c'était pas aussi génial, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« C'est clair que c'était douloureux, mais il a été tellement doux ! » dit Hermione.

« Petit conseil : attends au moins trois semaines avant de recommencer ! » lui conseilla Ginny. « Parce que crois-moi tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour te remettre de ta première fois ! »

**Elles éclatèrent de rire, complices, avant de continuer à discuter de choses et d'autres, notamment des devoirs qu'elles avaient à rendre à la rentrée.**

_**Du côté des garçons !**_

« Tu veux mon avis ? » dit Harry. « Ne la brusque pas pour recommencer trop tôt, elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de la douleur ! »

« Je suis pas aussi idiot que tu crois ! » rétorqua Ron. « Je sais bien qu'elle a eu mal. J'étais aux premières loges au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« Ça va, c'était juste un conseil ! » dit Harry.

« Ouais ! » fit Ron. « Mais toi, t'amuse pas à mettre ma sœur enceinte trop vite, sinon, ami ou pas, je te tue ! »

« T'inquiète pas va, on a toute la vie devant nous pour ça ! » le rassura Harry.

**Le soir venu, Hermione se blottit sous les couvertures contre Ron, et s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras…**

**Les fêtes passèrent à une vitesse folle, au plus grand regret de Ginny et Hermione, qui ne voulaient pas retourner à Poudlard aussi vite…**


	6. La Saint-Valentin

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Après les fêtes de Noël et le Nouvel An !**_

**Triste de devoir quitter les Weasley et le Terrier, Ginny et Hermione étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express la veille de la reprise des cours le deux janvier de la nouvelle année. Bien qu'elles aient été chargés de devoir pendant les vacances – des devoirs qu'elles avaient fait et rendus à la rentrée – elles trouvèrent réconfortants de pénétrer à nouveau dans les murs de l'école !**

**Ginny jonglait entre les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle succédait à Harry en tant que Capitaine et Attrapeur de l'équipe. Dure avec les membres de son équipe, elle voulait gagner la Coupe. Le jour J approchait à grand pas, et Gryffondor devait affronter Serpentard. Tous les joueurs donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes aux entraînements. Chacun était prêt à tout pour gagner. **

**Le samedi quatorze février, jour de la Saint-Valentin que chaque couple de l'école était impatient de fêter, une sortie fut organisée à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny, qui avait déjà acheté son cadeau pour Harry, décida de rester à Poudlard. Quant à Hermione, elle se rendit à Pré-au-Lard afin de rejoindre Ron. Emmitouflée dans une veste noir bien chaude – dont elle avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête, par-dessus un jean marron, un pull rouge sur un mini-haut à manches longues fin et une paire de bottes en fausse fourrure, la jeune sorcière retrouva Ron à proximité des Trois Balais. Le jeune homme l'accueillit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, malgré la capuche qui masquait son visage.**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin ma chérie ! » lui souhaita-t-il.

« A toi aussi ! » répondit Hermione.

**Elle s'écarta, le temps de le regarder de haut en bas. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, d'une paire de basket toutes neuves qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël, mais elle ne vit pas le haut du corps car il portait aussi une veste qui le protégeait du froid. La neige tombait et des flocons se perdirent dans les cheveux roux du garçon. N'y tenant plus, après deux mois sans le voir, Hermione attrapa Ron par le col de son pull et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Surpris par tant d'audace, Ron répondit tout de même au baiser.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-elle en mettant fin au baiser. « Ça fait du bien de se retrouver ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. « Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans un endroit seul tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Oui ! » pouffa-t-elle devant son air ronchon. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, la fin de l'année va vite arriver, et on sera à nouveau blottit l'un contre l'autre ! »

« J'ai hâte ! » dit-il. « On va manger, j'ai faim ! »

« Tu as tout le temps faim ! » rit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es ! »

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, d'un baiser tendre, puis, ils pénétrèrent main dans la main dans Les Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent une Biéraubeurre chacun, et la dégustèrent tout en se racontant de vive-voix ce qu'ils se racontaient dans leurs lettres. Ils s'étaient délestés de leurs vestes, et Hermione apprécia le polo noir que portait Ron. Ce dernier sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une boîte rectangulaire, qu'il tendit à Hermione.**

« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la boîte.

« Ouvre, et tu verras. » répondit-il.

**Elle ouvrit la boîte. Il y reposait un écrin long, qu'elle prit et l'ouvrit à son tour. Stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y découvrit, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. C'était un collier, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle leva vers Ron des yeux brillants.**

« Merci, il est magnifique ! » sourit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, mon cœur. » lui dit-il.

**Il prit le collier dans ses mains, et le lui attacha autour du cou. Pour ne pas le perdre, elle le glissa sous son pull. A son tour, elle lui offrit un bijou. Une gourmette en argent. Ron prit une de ses petites joues douces dans sa main, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. **

_**Pendant ce temps au château ! **_

**Harry avait préparé une surprise de taille à Ginny. Il attendait la jeune sorcière dans son bureau, qu'il avait décoré pour donner à la pièce un aspect romantique. Il avait mit un jean délavé car il savait que ça faisait craquer Ginny, et une chemise bleue foncée sur un débardeur noir. **

**Ginny, quant à elle, s'était faite toute belle pour son homme et avait hâte d'être dans ses bras. Elle s'était habillée d'une jupe mi-longue noire, ainsi qu'un pull fin corail moulant, et une paire de bottines blanches. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, elle entra sans frapper mais verrouilla la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle. Impatiente, Ginny traversa la pièce et gagna le bureau qui se trouvait en haut d'un court escalier. Toquant trois petits coups à la porte, elle attendit…**

**Pas longtemps… Quelques secondes…**

« Ginny ! Whoaw, tu es superbe ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Merci, je me suis habillée rien que pour toi ! » lui dit-elle, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« Tu es très belle. Entre ! » l'invita-t-il en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

**Elle entra dans la pièce, et elle remarqua aussitôt l'ambiance douce et romantique qui régnait autour d'eux. Elle sentit les bras d'Harry se refermer autour de sa taille.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux maintenant mais, attends, tu as un truc là ! » dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

« Où ça ? » questionna Harry.

« Là, sur ta chemise. » répondit-elle en mettant un doigt sur le tissu.

« Mais je ne vois rien moi ! » fit-il mine de dire.

« Mais si, attends je vais te montrer ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle défit un à un les boutons de la chemise, qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules tout en caressant son torse caché par son débardeur.**

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« T'as raison, y a vraiment quelque chose ! » dit-il, le cœur battant.

**Le vêtement tomba au sol, et Harry enleva délicatement le pull corail de sa belle. Un simple débardeur blanc se trouvait en dessous du vêtement chaud. **

« Y avait quelque chose sur ton pull aussi ! » dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

« J'en étais sûre ! » sourit-elle.

**Plongeant son regard dans celui de Ginny, Harry souda leurs lèvres.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas vraiment ! » répondit-elle. « Ou du moins pas de nourriture ! »

« Miss Weasley, vous êtes… incorrigibles ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser pleinement.

**Le souffle leur manqua après quelques minutes à s'embrasser. Harry fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, puis, agrippant ses hanches, la souleva du sol pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'assit sur la couverture qu'il avait placée devant la cheminée, qui dégageait une chaleur agréable et confortable.**

**Ginny garda ses jambes comme elles étaient, c'est-à-dire autour des hanches d'Harry. Le baiser prit fin. Tout deux étaient à bout de souffle.**

« C'est notre première Saint-Valentin ensemble, alors il faut qu'elle soit magique ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ça commence bien déjà » ! dit-il, en souriant.

« Je t'aime Harry ! » déclara-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »

« Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » répliqua-t-il. « T'es la femme de ma vie, Ginny Weasley ! »

« Toi aussi tu es l'homme de ma vie, Harry Potter ! » dit-elle. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

**Prenant le temps de caresser, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du corps de l'autre, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements avec une extrême douceur, avant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre !**

**Chacun des deux couples passa, que ce soit devant un feu de cheminée d'un bureau ou bien dans un pub autour d'une boisson, leur première Saint-Valentin avec la personne avec qui il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie, profitant de chaque instant de cette journée !**

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu niais, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat si vous le désirez !**

**Aurélie !**


	7. Une finale pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, qui contient à la fois le chapitre 7 et le chapitre 8, qui ont été fusionnés !

* * *

**Le quinze avril arriva très vite. Si ce jour était spécial, c'est parce que c'était le jour de la finale de Quidditch. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard, et les Lions Rouges et Ors étaient déterminés à la remporter. Vingt minutes avant le début du match, les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient face à leur capitaine, qui était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Ginny prit la parole :**

« Bon, écoutez, c'est ma dernière année, et je veux gagner cette Coupe. Il n'est pas question de laisser Serpentard la remporter. C'est Gryffondor qui a gagné la Coupe il y a deux ans, et cette année nous allons montrer à tout le monde que cette équipe est toujours la même. Harry n'est peut-être plus dans l'équipe, mon frère ne garde peut-être plus buts, mais nous sommes imbattables depuis le début de l'année. Je sais que j'ai été dure avec vous mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous allez tout faire pour gagner. Alors, nous allons donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes et gagner cette Coupe. Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Ouais ! » approuvèrent ses équipiers d'une voix forte et compact.

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle en prenant son balai.

**Toute l'équipe sortit des vestiaires, suivant leur capitaine. **

**Le stade était comble. Les gradins étaient occupés par les professeurs de l'école, ainsi que par la famille de Ginny, ainsi que d'Hermione, qui avait été autorisé à rejoindre la loge. Ron l'avait immédiatement fait assise à ses côtés. Le trois quart du stade était or et rouge, prêt à supporter Gryffondor mené par Ginny. Harry était impatient de voir sa copine à l'œuvre. Elle avait prit sa place au poste d'Attrapeur et de Capitaine, et elle s'en sortait à merveille. Voire mieux que lui-même lorsqu'il occupait ces deux postes. **

**Les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, juchés sur leur balai. Madame Bibine s'avança sur le terrai, leur demanda de rester fair-play, puis, donna un coup de pied à la caisse, qui s'ouvrit. Cognard et Vif d'Or s'envolèrent. Le professeur de Vol prit la Souffla entre ses mains, et le lança dans les airs… Le match commença et les deux équipes se livrèrent une lutte sans merci. **

**Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, Gryffondor ne menait que de 80 à 70. C'était très serré. Aucune des deux équipes ne réussissaient à se départager. Quand Gryffondor marquait un but, prenant l'avantage, Serpentard marquait un but à leur tour… Du haut de son balai, Ginny observait tout autour d'elle. Ses équipiers faisaient leur possible pour tenter de marquer à nouveau des points, mais chaque qu'une des Poursuiveurs s'approchait des buts, un Serpentard se mettait en travers de leur chemin. La jeune capitaine soupira, mais ne perdit pas espoir.**

**Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait tant : le Vif d'Or. Elle se lança à sa poursuite sans perdre un instant. Le match n'avait que trop traîné, et il lui tardait d'y mettre fin en donnant la victoire à son équipe. Malheureusement, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, Rhonda, la bouscula. Elle avait vu le Vif d'Or elle aussi…**

« Dégage Weasley, c'est moi qui vais l'attraper ! » grogna la jeune fille vêtue de vert et argent.

« Tu rêves. Il n'est pas question que Gryffondor perde ! » répliqua Ginny.

**Elles se livraient un combat impitoyable pour attraper le Vif d'Or, mené de coups d'épaules violents. Le Vif d'Or piqua vers le sol herbeux, alors les deux adversaires amorcèrent une descente risquée. Rhonda se retira, la peur se lisant sur son visage d'une terrible chute. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne voleuse que Ginny. **

**La jeune Gryffondor continua sa course. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Elle sentit l'adrénaline couler dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Harry lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait mais surtout, il lui avait apprit à prendre possession du terrain. A ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ginny se redressa et poussa son balai à sa vitesse maximum pour attraper l'objet doré qui donnerait la victoire à son équipe. Elle accéléra, quand tout à coup, elle ne put éviter un Cognard qu'un batteur de Serpentard lui envoya en pleine jambe. Ginny hurla de douleur, son balai pivotant de sa trajectoire.**

« GINNY ! » hurla Harry depuis les tribunes.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla Hermione.

**Le sorcier s'était redressé. Les membres de la famille Weasley semblait avoir cessé de respirer… Malgré la blessure, Ginny ne baissa pas les bras. Elle reprit le contrôler de son balai et fonça sur le Vif d'Or, qui était à ras du sol. Tendant le bras gauche le plus loin possible, elle donna une dernière accélération à son enfin, et ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur le petit objet ailé**

**Fatiguée et blessée, Ginny profita d'être à quelques centimètres du sol pour se laisser tomber sur l'herbe. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir, mais elle en fit fi, le temps de lever le bras, et de montrer le Vif d'Or. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match, et aussitôt la voix de Luna Lovegood, commentatrice des matchs, résonna dans le stade tout entier :**

_GINNY WEASLEY A ATTRAPEE LE VIF D'OR… __GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LA COUPE ! »_

**Tous les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent à hurler de joie, c'est-à-dire le trois quart du stade. Harry n'avait pas attendu très longtemps pour dévaler les escaliers des gradins pour gagner le terrain. S'agenouillant près de Ginny, qui ne pouvait se lever à cause de sa jambe douloureuse, et cassée elle n'en doutait pas, Harry demanda :**

« Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va plus que bien ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle l'embrassa. Ils y mirent fin en sentant tous ces regards sur eux.**

« Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! » lui dit-il.

**Il la souleva doucement, faisant attention à ne pas compresser sa jambe droite, et l'emmena en direction du château. **

**Pendant ce temps, dans les tribunes, Fleur – l'épouse de Bill - sentit quelque chose d'humide couler entre ses cuisses. Bien qu'elle ne s'affola pas, les douleurs qu'elle ressentait furent plus durs à contenir.**

« Bill ? » fit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en portant son regard sur elle.

« Je viens de perdre les eaux. Le bébé va naître aujourd'hui ! » le prévint-elle.

**Ce fut l'hystérie total. Bill prit son épouse dans ses bras, puis, avec une extrême prudence, quitta les gradins, suivit de sa famille et d'Hermione.**

« On va aller à l'hôpital ! » dit Bill.

**Les minutes qui suivirent paraissaient interminable pour Fleur et la famille Weasley. La future maman faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme, respirant comme Molly – sa belle-mère – le lui avait apprit…**

« Professeur McGonagall ! » appela Hermione qui aperçut le Directeur de Poudlard à l'entrée du château.

« Oui Miss Granger ? » demanda le professeur en se retournant.

« Mon frère doit utiliser le réseau de cheminée. » s'empressa de répondre Ron. « Il doit emmener Fleur à l'hôpital le bébé va naître ! »

« Oh euh, très bien. Suivez-moi ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Bill et Fleur suivirent le Professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau. Ils y arrivèrent tant bien mal.**

« On passera vous voir quand Ginny ira mieux ! » leur dit Mrs Weasley.

« Entendu, à tout à l'heure ! » répliqua Bill. « Tiens le coup ma puce ! »

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ! » marmonna Fleur.

**Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, tandis qu'Hermione tira Ron par la main, et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Ginny avait été emmenée par Harry. **

_**Infirmerie !**_

**Les jambes allongées sur un lit, la jeune blessée attendait le retour de Madame Pomfresh. Lorsque cette dernière arriva, elle donna à Ginny un verre avec un drôle de liquide à l'intérieur.**

« Vous pouvez boire sans crainte Miss Weasley. Ce n'est pas la même potion qu'a bu Mr Potter lorsqu'il n'avait plus un seul os ! » la rassura Madame Pomfresh.

« Si vous le dites ! » grimaça Ginny.

**Elle vida le contenu du verre, non sans ressentir un dégoût sous la saveur amère de la potion, puis, elle sentit sa jambe droite frissonner quelques secondes.**

« Allez-y, bougez votre jambe ! » l'encouragea Madame Pomfresh.

**Ginny s'exécuta. Elle fut heureuse quand sa jambe bougea normalement, sans ressentir la moindre douleur.**

« C'est super, je n'ai plus mal ! » sourit-elle. « Merci Madame Pomfresh ! »

« Je vous en prie. Maintenant, rejoignez vite les autres dans la Grande Salle fêter votre victoire ! » lui dit l'infirmière.

« Entendue ! » dit-elle en se levant du lit. « Viens Harry ! »

**Elle l'attrapa par la main et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ils virent Ron et Hermione, qui courraient dans leur direction.**

« Ginny, tu vas mieux ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné en moins de deux ! » répondit sa jeune sœur.

« Dépêche-toi. Tout le monde attend l'héroïne du jour. Allez viens ! » la pressa Hermione.

**Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle. La double-porte s'ouvrit. **

**Tout le monde était présent : les élèves de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, ainsi que des enseignants. Ginny fut accueillit par des applaudissements alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le professeur McGonagall, qui lui souriait. Auprès d'elle, il y avait sa famille, hormis Billet Fleur. **

**La Directrice se mit à parler :**

« Ginny Weasley, grâce à votre courage et à votre talent, Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe une nouvelle fois. Pas une seconde votre équipe n'a baissé les bras, et vous non plus malgré votre blessure. Vous avez menée vos joueurs jusqu'au bout de ce match. Je suis fière de vous et de votre équipe. Je vous remets la Coupe avec la plus grande fierté. Toutes mes félicitations Ginny Weasley ! »

« Merci professeur ! » rougit Ginny.

**Elle saisit la Coupe et se retourna pour faire face à son équipe. Elle la souleva en signe de victoire et toute la Grande Salle se mit à hurler et à applaudir la jeune et courageuse capitaine de Gryffondor. Soudain, elle fut soulevée du sol par ses frères, George et Percy, qui la prirent sur leurs épaules en criant :**

« GINNY, GINNY….. »

**Ils furent imités par toute la salle. En cette fin d'après-midi, la maison Gryffondor venait de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch grâce à cette fabuleuse jeune fille.**

_**Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste !**_

**Après plus d'une heure à être ensevelit sous les contractions :**

« Allez-y Madame Weasley, poussez ! » lui dit la sage-femme.

**Fleur poussa de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde son premier enfant. **

**Dans la salle d'attente, Bill était aussi stressé que sa femme.**

**Après plusieurs minutes à pousser des hurlements pour délivrer son enfant, Fleur retomba lourdement sur le matelas du lit sur lequel elle se trouva, quand soudain, elle tendit les pleurs de son bébé.**

« C'est une fille ! » annonça la sage-femme. « Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

**Fleur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Reprenant son souffle, elle attendit qu'on vienne lui donner son bébé, dont les voies nasales et buccales, ainsi que les yeux, venaient d'être nettoyés. La jeune maman accueillit sa petite fille dans ses bras, un sourire immense dessinant son visage.**

« Victoire ! » répondit Fleur.

« C'est un très joli nom ! » approuva la sage-femme. « On va la laver entièrement et l'habiller, ensuite on vous conduira dans une chambre ! »

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur se retrouva dans une chambre avec sa petite fille dans les bras. Bill, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, vit enfin une infirmière s'approcher vers lui.**

« Monsieur Weasley, votre femme et votre fille vont très bien. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à la chambre où on les a conduites ! » lui intima le médecin.

**Bill n'en revenait pas. Il était papa d'une petite fille. Il entra dans la chambre et vit son épouse assise sur son lit, tenant leur bébé – vêtue d'un pyjama rose - dans les bras. Il s'approcha et vit son bout de chou. Elle était à croquer.**

« Elle est magnifique ! » souffla-t-il.

**Fleur lui tendit la petite. Bill, qui avait été élevé avec cinq frères et une sœur, la prit sans problème, faisant très attention à la tête.**

« Bonjour toi ! » sourit-il à sa fille.

**Fleur souriait devant ce spectacle. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur, à part ses parents et sa petite sœur, étaient devant elle. Elle regardait son mari d'un œil attendrit, le sourire aux lèvres. Bill lui remit la petite Victoire dans les bras et embrassa sa femme sur le front. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

« Entrez ! » dit Fleur.

**C'était la famille Weasley au complet : Mr et Mrs Weasley, Charlie, qui avait fait le voyage exprès de Roumanie pour voir Ginny lors de la finale, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny ainsi qu'Harry, Angelina et Hermione, qui ne quittaient pas la main de leur compagnon respectif. **

« Je vous présente Victoire Weasley ! » dit Fleur en souriant.

**Tout le monde fut ravi de voir la petite fille et la maman en bonne santé.**

« Elle est vraiment magnifique ! » s'émerveilla Molly.

**Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la chambre de Fleur. **

**A la fin de la journée, Harry et Ron raccompagnèrent Hermione et Ginny à Poudlard !**


	8. La demande

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira… Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions… La suite très prochainement !**

* * *

**Les ASPICS approchaient. Hermione et Ginny passaient leurs journées à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs examens. Un après-midi, après le cours de potion du professeur Slughorn, Ginny voulait passer un moment seule avec Harry car elle ne le voyait pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Plus personne n'avait cours alors elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Arrivée devant la classe, elle entra. Il n'y avait personne, quand elle entendit de l'agitation dans le bureau. Traversant la classe sans faire de bruit, Ginny se plaça sous les escaliers qui reliaient la salle au bureau, et écouta la conversation. La jeune fille serra les poings en reconnaissant la personne présente dans le bureau d'Harry.**

_« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Cho. Tu le fais exprès ou t'es sourde ? Il faut que j'articule c'est ça ? Je-suis-avec-Ginny. Je l'aime et je ne la quitterai pas pour me remettre avec toi. » éclata la voix d'Harry._

_« Mais Harry, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je t'aime toujours. » sanglota Cho._

_« Si moi je suis arrivé à t'oublier, tu devrais y arriver aussi. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau Miss Chang ou je vous mets une retenue. » prévint-il._

**Ginny se retenait de ne pas rire puis alla se cacher plus loin dans la salle pour que Cho ne la voie pas, même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire passer l'envie de toucher à son homme. Lorsque Cho sortit de la salle, Ginny quitta sa cachette été s'empressa de gagner le bureau de son prof préféré. Elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la avec un sourire en coin. Pour lui faire peur, elle toussota à la manière d'Ombrage.**

« Hum hum ! »

**Harry sursauta, faisant tomber le bouquin qu'il avait dans les mains. Il eu un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était que Ginny, qui était sur le pas de la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**

« Bon sang Ginny, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai faille avoir une attaque. » avoua-t-il.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. » s'excusa-t-elle.

**Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Poussant le loquet, elle s'avança jusqu'à Harry, le regard malicieux que le jeune sorcier connaissait très bien. Ginny se colla contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui vola un doux baiser. Un baiser que le jeune homme lui rendit tout en posant ses mains sur sa fine taille.**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau Miss Weasley ? » demanda-t-il une fois le baiser terminé.

« Il se trouve que j'ai un gros problème. » répondit-elle.

« Ah bon ? Puis-je peux vous aidez à le résoudre? » voulu-t-il savoir.

« Il y a des chances en effet. En fait, mon petit ami me manque terriblement. Il est tellement occupé à donner ses cours, et moi j'ai été très occupé pour réviser mes examens, que l'on n'a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois, et y aurait-il quelque chose que ce fameux petit ami pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

**Il vit un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur le visage de Ginny. **

« Hum, je crois savoir comment me faire pardonner ! » sourit-il.

**Partageant un sourire complice, ils se penchèrent vers l'autre en même temps. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et le baiser s'intensifia au fil des secondes. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, alors ils en profitèrent pour se débarrasser de leurs robes de sorciers, puis du reste de leurs vêtements. Enroulant sa cravate jaune et rouge autour du cou d'Harry, Ginny l'attira pour un nouveau baiser, puis, elle l'entraîna derrière le bureau, où ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Ils ne firent plus qu'un à ce moment là. Le temps semblait s'arrêter comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Leurs mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres parsemaient de tendres baisers la peau de chacun…**

**A bout de souffle, après ils ne surent combien de temps, ils émergèrent de derrière le bureau. A moitié transpirant, Ginny dit d'une voix haletante :**

« Wow, c'était, whoaw. Aide moi, je ne trouve pas le mot que je cherche pour décrire ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'était magique. » dit Harry.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Oh la la ! »

« T'as été merveilleuse. » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci mais, t'as été génial toi aussi. » soupira-t-elle. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

**Harry ria et l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener vers lui. Il lui caressait le visage puis l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se levèrent pour se rhabiller, quand, un écrin tomba de la robe de sorcier d'Harry. Il se dépêcha de le ramasser mais trop tard, Ginny l'avait vu.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en remettant sa cravate.

« Rien, c'est rien du tout. » mentit-il.

« Harry, je sais que tu mens. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dedans. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait le cacher plus longtemps. Il décida donc de lui demander quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis des semaines. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se retourna vers elle, devenant sérieux d'un seul coup, ce qui surprit sa petite amie.**

« Ginny, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et de plus en plus chaque jour. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. » dit-il, en tripotant l'écrin.

« Moi aussi je veux passer ma vie avec toi mais, t'es sûr que t'as pas pris un coup sur la tête ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non j'ai toute ma tête, je t'assure. Voilà, je voulais te demander une chose très importante. »

**Il mit un genou à terre en tenant l'écrin ouvert dans sa main gauche.**

« Ginny Weasley… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Veux-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

**Ginny n'en revenait pas. Son vœu le plus cher s'est enfin réalisé : Harry la demandait en mariage.**

« Bien sûr que oui Harry. J'ai très envie de t'épouser. » accepta-t-elle.

**Soulagé, Harry glissa la bague au doigt d'une rouquine très émue. Il se remit sur ses jambes et l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Ginny dut faire tout son possible pour résister à ses pulsions. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.**

« J'attends ça depuis… » commença à dire Ginny, avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompt.

« Depuis que t'as onze ans ? »

**Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire car c'était la vérité. Elle l'avait aimé dès son plus jeune âge, et elle l'aimerait à jamais.**

« Est-ce que… mes parents sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je leur ai fais promettre de garder le secret. » répondit-il. « On le dira à tout le monde à la fin de tes études. »

« Tu leur as demandé leur consentement, pas vrai ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Il va falloir que je la cache, je ne veux pas risquer que quiconque la voit et me harcèle ensuite. Surtout pas Cho, si elle tient à la vie ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh, tu nous as entendu ! » comprit-il.

« Oui, et j'ai fais tout mon possible pour ne pas intervenir et lui mettre mon poing… » dit-elle avant d'être interrompu par la bouche d'Harry.

**Il s'était empressé de l'embrasser devant tant de jalousie. Il aimait la voir **_**et **_**la savoir jalouse.**

« On va se marier ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« On va se marier ! » répéta-t-il.

**S'embrassant une nouvelle fois, Harry la souleva légèrement, ce qui la fit sourire en premier lieu, puis, elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il la fit tourner tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux en cet instant !**


	9. Secrets dévoilés

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

* * *

**La fin de la septième année de Ginny et Hermione arriva très vite. Personne encore ne savait que Ginny et Harry s'étaient fiancés – en dehors des parents de Ginny. Ils voulaient garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Hermione **

**C'était le dernier jour à Poudlard, et les jeunes filles étaient dans leur dortoir en train de faire leurs valises. Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que Ginny remarqua aussitôt.**

« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demanda Hermione à son tour.

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec le sourire alors que les cours sont finis. » répondit Ginny.

« C'est parce que j'ai hâte de me retrouver seule avec Ron. Ça fait six mois qu'on n'a plus rien fait. » dit Hermione, sans gêne.

« Mais ma parole tu penses qu'à ça. » s'amusa Ginny.

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » réfuta Ginny, un sourire en coin.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » dit Hermione.

« Pas du tout. » persista Ginny.

« C'est ça, fais l'indifférente, mais je sais très bien que quand tu vas voir Harry en dehors des cours ce n'est pas pour faire des devoirs. » dit Hermione.

**Ginny se mit à rire et Hermione fit de même. Ginny décida de dire à Hermione qu'Harry l'avait demandé en mariage car elle ne pouvait garder ça pour elle plus longtemps. Elle mit la bague à son doigt et se lança à l'eau. Elle lui demanda :**

« Hermione, je peux t'avouer un secret ? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y ! » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Mais jures-moi de ne le dire à personne, et surtout pas à Harry. » la supplia Ginny.

« C'est juré ! » lui promit Hermione. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regarde ! » dit Ginny en lui montrant sa main gauche.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » espéra Hermione.

« Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai dit _oui_ ! » sautilla Ginny.

« Ginny c'est super. Je suis trop contente pour toi. » dit Hermione.

**Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras qui fut soulagée de s'être confiée. **

**Une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent à bord du Poudlard Express en direction de la gare 9 3/4. Elles passèrent le voyage dans un compartiment à discuter avec Luna, Neville et Hannah Abbot, qui avaient eux aussi refait leur septième année. Durant cette année, Neville et Hannah s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à tomber amoureux. Ils se voyaient en secret pour ne pas être exposés au regard des autres. Pendant toute la longueur du trajet, Neville et Hannah se jetaient des petits regards amoureux. Hermione, Ginny et Luna avaient remarquées ces petits échanges mais elles se contentèrent de sourire.**

« Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça toutes les trois ? » voulut savoir Neville.

« Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça tous les deux ? » questionna Luna.

**Neville et Hannah se mirent à rougir.**

« Allez, avouez le. » leur dit Hermione en souriant.

« Avouer quoi ? » rougit Hannah.

« Vous êtes ensemble ! » dit Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » demanda Neville.

« Arrête Neville. On a vu la façon dont vous vous regardez depuis tout à l'heure. » informa Luna, sans cacher son sourire.

**Hannah ne voulait plus se cacher et montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle aimait ce beau et courageux Gryffondor. Elle posa son livre et se précipita sur Neville pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une tendresse à laquelle il répondit. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment, ils ne purent s'empêcher de continuer.**

« Si on vous gêne, dites le nous et on vous laisse. » s'amusa Ginny.

« Ginny, ils sont amoureux. » sourit Hermione.

**Hannah se blottit contre Neville qui lui caressait les cheveux.**

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous nous cachez votre _« amourette »_ ? » les questionna Luna.

« Depuis janvier. » répondit Hannah.

« Et ce n'est pas une amourette. On s'aime vraiment. » dit Neville.

« Mais on n'en doute pas. » lui assura Ginny.

**Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, écoutant avec attention la façon dont le nouveau couple s'était mit ensemble.**

**Arrivée à la gare, tout le monde se disait au revoir et rejoignit leurs familles : Neville retrouva sa grand-mère, Luna son père, Hannah, Hermione et Ginny leurs parents. **

_**Au Terrier !**_

**Ginny fut accueillit par ses cinq frères, qui l'étreignirent à tour de rôle. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt à quel point leur petite sœur adorée avait grandi et semblait être épanouie.**

« Dis-moi petite sœur, t'as l'air particulièrement heureuse ou je me trompe ? » demanda Charlie.

« Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« A mon avis, c'est Harry qui la rend si heureuse. » fit remarquer Bill.

« Ça vous embête que je sois amoureuse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout mais, si Harry se manque avec toi, il aura affaire à tous les frères Weasley. » la prévint Percy.

**Ils se mirent à rire quand un hibou arriva pour Ginny. Elle prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lu pour elle. **

« Maman c'est Hermione. Ses parents partent aux Etats-Unis pour une conférence et elle demande si elle peut venir passer quelques jours à la maison. » expliqua Ginny. « T'es d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » accepta Molly. « Qu'en dis-tu Arthur ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ça fera plaisir à Ron. » acquiesça Arthur.

**Ron rentra du jardin, et il avait entendu la phrase de son père.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me fera plaisir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que ta Miss je-sais-tout préférée vienne à la maison quelques temps. » répondit George.

« Hermione va venir ? » s'égaya-t-il.

« Ouais, elle m'a envoyée une lettre. » avoua Ginny.

« Maman je peux aller la chercher ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Vas-y ! » accepta sa mère.

« Merci ! »

**Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et transplana aussitôt chez Hermione, sous les sourires moqueurs de ses frères qu'il ne vit pas.**


	10. Tendres retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Ce chapitre a reçu... comment dire ? Un lifting assez important... Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Ron arriva devant chez Hermione après avoir transplané à l'abri des regards. Il sonna à la porte. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus vite que la normale. Elle sortait tout juste de la douche. Elle avait les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle portait une mini jupe en jean et un bustier rouge. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron sur le pas de la porte, elle se mit à sourire d'un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle l'attira dans la maison en l'attrapant par son t-shirt, ferma la porte et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le baiser stoppa après que le besoin d'air se fit sentir.**

« Bonjour ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Bonjour ! » lui retourna-t-il en souriant aussi.

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, quand Ron sentit les mains d'Hermione se glisser sous son t-shirt. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder quelques secondes alors qu'elle continuait de le caresser. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et parsema son torse de tendres baisers. Ron frémit car son corps était depuis trop longtemps privé de caresse. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son cou, Ron l'arrêta et la souleva dans ses bras pour monter à l'étage. Prudemment, il grimpa les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre d'Hermione, qui se retrouva allongée sur son lit. Il la couvrit de baisers… Le visage, le cou, la naissance de sa poitrine recouverte par son bustier. Ron remonta vers les lèvres de sa petite amie et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione sentit les mains de son amant lui caresser les cuisses. Il voulait glisser sa main gauche à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Hermione les ouvrit lentement pour que Ron ait le loisir de les caresser à sa guise. La jeune fille sentit monter en elle la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentit le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois. **

**Il lui retira sa jupe avec douceur. Hermione lui sourit. Il s'allongea sur elle, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus intenses. Hermione lui caressait les épaules, le dos… Elle s'arrêta pour lui défaire son jean. Un fois son jean enlevé, Ron détacha le bustier de la jeune fille, qui s'attachait par une fermeture éclair au dos. Il tira les draps pour que lui et Hermione s'y glissent. Hermione enleva sa culotte et Ron son boxer. Ils étaient totalement nus… Il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Hermione caressa le visage de son amant et frotta son nez contre le sien. Elle emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et l'attira vers elle en l'embrassant. Ron se laissa entraîner et bientôt, lui et Hermione ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il s'était glissé en elle avec une extrême tendresse, et chacun ressenti le manque des derniers mois se combler en quelques secondes.**

**Même si ce n'était pas leur première fois, Ron resta très doux envers Hermione, qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Ron regarda sa bien-aimée dans les yeux, en reprenant son souffle. Hermione avait ses bras sous ceux de son amant.**

« Ça va mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras. » chuchota-t-elle « Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'espère que je t'ai manqué ? »

« Si tu savais à quel point. » répondit-il en lui volant un baiser. « C'était une vraie torture tout ce temps passé sans toi. Je t'aime, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »

« Je t'aime tellement Ron, et ne t'arrêtes surtout pas de me faire l'amour tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dis. » susurra-t-elle.

« A vos ordres Miss Granger. » sourit-il.

**Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Ron se fondit à nouveau en elle tout en répondant à son baiser et en lui caressant les jambes. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus intense, à chaque minute qui passait. L'apogée fut proche… **

**Comblés, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre... Ron déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa petite amie, qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête sur son torse. Ron l'entoura de ses bras qu'il avait musclés ces derniers mois.**

« Sers-moi plus fort. » quémanda-t-elle, ce qu'il fit.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« On devrait peut être y aller, non ? Ma mère doit se demander ce qu'on fait. Ça fait presque deux heures que je suis parti. » exposa-t-il.

« Je sais, et je sais aussi que tes frères ne vont pas te lâcher avant que tu ne leur dises ce qu'on faisait. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Ouais ! » soupira-t-il.

**Ils se mirent à rire et décidèrent finalement de partir au Terrier, après avoir prit une douche, e**_**ncore**_**…**

**Pendant ce temps au Terrier, Harry, qui habitait désormais chez les Weasley, était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé avec Ginny, en train de se faire des **_**« câlins », **_**qui se limitaient à des mots doux glissés à l'oreille, à des rires complices ou à des baisers furtifs. Les frères Weasley les regardaient se faire des mamours en levant les yeux au ciel, quand ils se décidèrent à parler de leur jeune frère.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fou Ron ? Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'il est parti chercher Hermione. » s'écria Bill.

**Harry et Ginny se regardaient avec un sourire entendu, qui n'échappa pas aux frères Weasley. Les deux tourtereaux savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.**

« Vous savez quelque chose vous deux ? » leur demanda Charlie.

« Et pourquoi on saurait quelque chose ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Parce que vous vous regardez bizarrement. » leur dit George.

« Donc vous savez un truc. » en conclu Percy.

« Non on ne sait rien. » réfuta Ginny.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à vous croire ? » dit Billy.

« C'est ton problème. » répliqua Ginny d'un air espiègle.

**Elle se mit à rire quand elle entendit un **_**crac**_** et des rires en provenance de l'extérieur. Ça ne pouvait qu'être son frère et sa meilleure amie…**

« C'est nous ! » annonça Ron.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » salua Hermione.

« Bonsoir Hermione. »

**Charlie, en voyant la tenue d'Hermione qui était composée d'une jupe longue noir fendu sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse, d'un bustier blanc, d'une paire de bottes et avec les cheveux attachés, se mit à siffler d'approbation…**

« Et bah Hermione, t'es superbe habillée comme ça. Ron a bien de la chance. »

**Ce commentaire fit rougir Hermione, mais Ron lança un regard noir à son aîné.**

« Calme toi petit frère, c'était un compliment. » le rassura Bill.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être jaloux. » s'amusa Charlie.

« Foutez-lui la paix un peu. » souffla Ginny.

« On a bien le droit de les charrier un peu. » se défendit Charlie. « C'est vrai, il a fallu attendre sept ans pour qu'ils se décident _enfin_ à sortir ensemble. »

« Et alors ? » arqua Ginny. « Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Ouh, notre petite sœur est une vraie tigresse. » pouffa Charlie.

**Ginny leur tira la langue en guise de réponse.**

« Tu viens Hermione, faut que je te parle. » finit-elle par dire.

« Je te suis. » acquiesça Hermione.

**Ginny embrassa Harry. Hermione embrassa Ron. Elles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny sous le regard amoureux de leurs copains. Quand elles furent hors de vue, Bill prit Ron par les épaules et le conduisit vers les escaliers, accompagné de ses frères et d'Harry.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Va falloir avoir une discussion entre hommes. » dit Bill.

« Pitié les gars me faite pas ça. » les supplia Ron, qui comprit les intentions de ses frères.

« Tu n'échappes pas à la règle des frères Weasley. » l'avertit Bill.

« C'est parti pour l'interrogatoire. » déclara Percy.

« Harry aides moi ! » dit Ron.

« Pourquoi je viens à ton avis ? Pour éviter que des informations secrètes ne t'échappent. » dit Harry.

« Ouh ça devient intéressant. » s'amusa George.

**En grimpant les escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Ginny, que cette dernière n'avait pas refermée.**

« Non mais faut pas vous gêner ! » s'écria-t-elle à l'encontre de ses frères.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Rien qui te concerne, maintenant dégage ! » lui ordonna Ginny.

« Pourquoi vous tenez Ron comme ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, il va juste subir un interrogatoire en bon et dû forme. » répondit George.

« Qui consiste ? » redemanda Hermione.

« Ginny va t'expliquer ! » dit Percy.

« Mais… » fit Hermione sans finir sa phrase.

**Les garçons étaient déjà hors de portés, sauf Harry, qui adressa un clin d'œil amoureux à Ginny ainsi qu'un autre à Hermione qui voulait dire **_**'Ne t'en fais pas je serai avec lui !'**_

**Ça ne rassura guerre la jeune sorcière… Ron, quant à lui, était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit face à ses frères…**


	11. L'interrogatoire

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Un chapitre assez drôle malgré sa coureté. Bonne lecture à vous et je ne mettrais la suite que si j'ai au moins une review !

* * *

**Bill entraîna son petit frère dans la chambre de ce dernier, suivi des autres garçons, Harry inclus. Une fois dans la chambre, Ron s'assit sur son lit. Ses quatre frères préférèrent rester debout. Les quatre Weasley regardèrent leur plus jeune frère avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez sur sa relation avec Hermione, mais plus précisément sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Terrier. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il espérait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas s'énerver contre ses frères, qui risquaient de lui poser des questions plus qu'indiscrètes. Ron, qui connaissait très bien ses frères, s'attendait au pire. Il allait être cuisiné, il le savait… Ce fut Bill qui commença l'interrogatoire…**

« Alors, Ronald, est-ce que t'es prêt pour ton procès ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » soupira le jeune Weasley.

« Oh que oui. » répondit Charlie.

« Moi je suis neutre Ron, hein ? » le rassura Harry.

« Ouais, le contraire m'aurait étonné. » railla son ami.

« Allez petit frère, tu faisais quoi avec Hermione tout à l'heure ? » demanda Bill.

« Et pas de mensonge. » le prévint George.

« Arrêtez les mecs. Et puis en quoi ça vous regarde ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Nous sommes tes frères et on a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe avec Hermione. » répondit Percy.

**Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il se massa la nuque, l'air gêné de devoir révéler sa vie privée à ses frères, mais ces gestes firent comprendre aux aînés des Weasley que leur petit frère était devenu un homme. Ils se mirent à rire de concert, sous l'étonnement des deux autres.**

« Non, vous l'avez fait ? » demanda Charlie, qui se retenait pour rire à nouveau.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » feignit de demander Ron.

« Arrête de faire celui qui n'a pas comprit. » lui dit Bill. « Vous avez sauté le pas tous les deux. »

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Percy et George d'une même voix.

« Euh, et bien en fait... euh…. » balbutia Ron.

« Arrête de bégayer et dis nous si c'est vrai ou non. » le pressa George.

**Ron se mit à rougir furieusement, ce qui confirma les dires de Bill et Charlie, qui se remirent à rire.**

« Ah, si tu rougis c'est que c'est la vérité. » s'esclaffa Charlie.

« Ça va vous avez gagné : oui on la fait ! » abdiqua Ron. « Vous êtes content ? »

« J'en étais sûr. Notre petit Ronald est devenu un homme. » dit Bill en tapant dans ses mains.

« Ne m'appelles pas _Ronald_. » répliqua-t-il.

« Oh ne te mets pas en colère Ron. » dit Charlie. « Alors comme ça toi et Mademoiselle je-sais-tout vous avez sauté le pas ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Elle s'appelle Hermione. » s'énerve Ron.

**Il se fâchait tout le temps quand ses frères ou qui que ce soit appelait Hermione **_**Miss je-sais-tout**_**. Il ne le permettait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Maintenant que ses frères savaient que lui et Hermione avaient fait l'amour, il comptait mettre un terme à la conversation.**

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, l'interrogatoire est terminé. » conclu-t-il.

« Oh non, non, non, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. » l'arrêta George.

« Il a raison. » approuva Percy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autres ? Vous savez tout, donc je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. » dit Ron.

« C'était quand la première fois ? » demanda Charlie.

**Ron hésitait… **_**Oh et puis merde… se dit-il. **_**S'il n'y avait que ça pour que ses frères lui fichent la paix, autant tout dire maintenant.**

« C'était à Noël ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous donne tous les détails non plus ? »

« OUI ! »

**Ils s'étaient tous exprimés en même temps, à l'exception d'Harry, qui restait gentiment assis sur son coin du lit.**

« Alors là même pas en rêve. » rétorqua Ron avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. « Harry aide-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Quoi, t'étais au courant ? » s'ahurit George.

« Bah ouais je le savais. Il me l'avait dit. » s'amusa Harry.

« C'est pour ça que Ginny et toi vous étiez en train de rire tout à l'heure. » comprit Bill.

« Comment ça se fait que Ginny et toi vous étiez au courant de ce qu'ils font quand ils sont seuls ? »

« Parce qu'on leur avait dit après notre première fois. » souffla Ron.

« Non, je pense que ça cache quelque chose. Ginny est différente depuis quelques temps. » fit remarquer Percy. « Je suis sûr que vous nous cachez quelque chose tous les deux. »

« Oh je crois qu'on va devoir parler à Ginny aussi. » dit Bill en se frottant les mains.

« Je le crois également. » acquiesça Charlie.

« À votre place j'éviterais. » les prévint Harry.

« Et pourquoi ça Harry ? » demanda George.

« Parce que telle que je la connais, elle va vous envoyez balader bien comme il faut. » leur expliqua Harry.

« Pas faux ! » pouffa Percy.

**Ils se mirent à rire. Ron voulait que ses frères cessent de lui poser des questions au sujet de sa vie amoureuse avec Hermione. Harry, lui, espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas parler à Ginny parce que, connaissant le caractère de sa belle rousse, ils le regretteraient amèrement. Ils allaient ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un entra sans frapper. C'était Hermione. Ron fut soulagé de la voir. **

« Euh, les gars, faut que je parle avec Ron. Vous pouvez nous laisser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr belle demoiselle. » répondit Charlie.

« Merci ! » leur sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Au fait Harry, Ginny veut te voir. »

« Ok ! » dit-il en se levant.

« On va aller lui parler cinq minutes à notre petite sœur. » dit Charlie.

« Je vous aurais prévenus. » dit Harry, masquant un sourire.

**Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant Hermione et Ron en tête-à-tête. **

**Pointant sa baguette vers la porte, elle la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort, puis, posant l'instrument sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle, Hermione rejoignit Ron sur le lit. Ils partagèrent un baiser doux, puis, Ron les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle…**

« Alors, ton interrogatoire s'est passé comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un sourire.

« Gênant… Ils m'ont fatigué avec leurs questions. » répondit Ron en soupirant.

« Au moins, on n'a plus rien à cacher. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Ouais mais c'est gên… »

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Hermione avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour qu'il arrête de parler. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Ron ne cherchait plus à faire part de son ennui face aux questions précédentes de ses frères. Il approfondit le baiser…**

**Un étage plus bas, après avoir congédié ses frères avec son tact naturel, Ginny avait tiré Harry dans sa chambre…**


	12. Décision cruciale

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fiction vous plait !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

**La porte de la chambre de Ginny était restée ouverte. Les frères Weasley – ou du moins quatre d'entre eux – jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur mais Ginny arriva de la salle de bain.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

« On aimerait te parler. » dit Bill.

« De quoi vous voulez me parler ? » voulut-elle savoir avant de comprendre. « Alors là vous rêvez, si vous croyez que je vais parler de _ça_ avec vous, vous vous fichez le doigt dans l'œil. »

« T'as des choses à cacher sœurette ? » arqua Charlie.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, et si j'avais quelque chose à cacher je n'aurais pas pris les devants en en parlant avec maman. » répliqua Ginny. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. »

**Elle les congédiait sans vergogne. Les frères Weasley en avaient bien conscience, et même s'ils faisaient confiance à Harry, ainsi qu'à leur petite sœur, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. **

« Vous allez rester planter encore combien de temps ? » leur demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On veut seulement discuter, savoir que tu prends… des précautions. » dit Charlie. « _Vous deux _! »

**Il appuya sur ces deux derniers mots tout en appuyant un regard à sa sœur et à Harry. Ce dernier s'était faufilé jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Devant le regard menaçant de Charlie, Harry leva les bras sur la défensive et s'apprêta à répondre mais Ginny le devança, et déclara sur un ton légèrement acerbe :**

« Ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire _tonton_ de si tôt ! A plus tard ! »

**Elle tira Harry par le bras et claqua la porte au nez de ses frères. **_**Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ? pensa-t-elle.**_

« Quel caractère ! » fit remarquer Percy.

« On n'aurait peut-être pas dû essayer de lui parler aussi frontalement. » dit George. « Après tout, s'il y a bien une personne sensée dans cette famille, c'est bien notre sœur. »

« Pas faux ! » approuva Charlie.

**Décidant qu'ils avaient assez joués les inspecteurs de police, les quatre rouquins descendirent jusqu'au salon, où ils aidèrent leur mère. Angelina était présente, pour le plus grand bonheur de George, qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans une des chambre à l'étage, Ginny prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue qu'elle faillit le renverser. Le baiser dura au moins deux minutes, car Harry, une fois ses sens de nouveau en place, avait répondu au baiser avec autant de fougue. Comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, tout en approfondissant le baiser, ils reculèrent ou avancèrent – selon leur position – vers le lit. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, ils mirent fin au baiser, surtout pour respirer. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. **

« Euh, woah ! » fit Harry, toujours le souffle coupé.

« Et j'en ai encore plein en réserve. » lui sourit-elle, la respiration toute aussi haletante.

« Je demande qu'à voir. » dit-il.

**Allongé sur elle, Harry frotta son nez contre le sien avant de lui voler un baiser.**

« Il faut qu'on leur dise, Harry. Je n'en peux plus de garder tout ça pour moi. » dit Ginny.

« Ouais, tu as raison. » acquiesça Harry. « Allez avoues, tu l'as dis à qui ? »

« Mais à personne. » mentit-elle.

« Ginny… » appuya-t-il.

« D'accord je l'ai dis à Hermione, et alors ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Et alors, rien du tout. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « De toute façon, je l'ai dis à Ron. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? » railla-t-elle.

« T'es fâchée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle lui enleva doucement ses lunettes, faisant attention pour ne pas les lui casser, puis, les déposa sur sa table de nuit. Harry su tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait envie de câlins, c'était indéniable. Ils se sourirent alors que Ginny reportait son attention sur son fiancé. Tout en s'embrassant, la jeune fille passait ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry, qui sentit son désir décupler à force de sentir les mains sur sa peau. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et pu caresser plus en profondeur sa peau. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Harry lui rendit la pareille en lui enlevant son pull fin. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Fermant les yeux, Ginny se cambra à mesure qu'Harry parsemait le haut de son corps de baisers.**

**Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois il y a de ça un an, Ginny ressentait ce besoin constant de le toucher, de le serrer tout contre elle, de l'embrasser. Sa présence était indispensable. Elle lui était presque vitale. Soudain, elle se mit à rire. Harry, lui avait chatouillé les côtes.**

« Arrête ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Harry cessa de la taquiner. Il ne cessa cependant pas d'embrasser sa peau.**

_**Toc toc !**_

**La magie s'arrêta d'un coup. Cette tocade à la porte les ramena tous deux à la réalité. **

« Et merde ! » jura Ginny.

**Harry approuva ses dires par un soupir frustré. Il se redressa sur ses genoux. Ginny descendit du lit et lui lança son t-shirt avant de remettre son propre pull. Harry revêtit son vêtement alors que Ginny alla voir qui avait osé les déranger.**

**C'était Hermione !**

« Désolé, je sais que je vous dérange, mais c'est l'heure du dîner. » leur dit-elle.

« On arrive ! » lui répondit Ginny.

« Vraiment désolé ! » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Hermione.

« Ça va, ce n'est rien ! » lui assura Ginny.

**Hermione s'écarta puis descendit les escaliers. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le bois. Ginny poussa le même soupir frustré qu'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier, qui avait remit ses lunettes, s'approcha de sa fiancée et la prit dans ses bras en lui volant un baiser.**

« On se rattrapera ce soir. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« T'as intérêt ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent. Avant de descendre, Ginny mit sa bague de fiançailles. Ils ne diraient rien tout de suite. Ils attendaient de voir si quelqu'un – en dehors des quatre déjà au courant – apercevraient le bijou jusqu'à en faire une remarque !**


End file.
